Ambrosio
by DasMervin
Summary: He heard her, heard her telling him to scream, and scream he did — he was being burned alive, burned in his bed, burned by the angel astride him.


**Title:** Ambrosio

**Rating:** Hard R

**Word Count:** 1,710

**Summary:** He heard her, heard her telling him to scream, and scream he did — he was being burned alive, burned in his bed, burned by the angel astride him.

**Author's Note:** This is rated R for a reason. It's a healthy dose of sadomasochism and incest. This is the only ship I am seriously into in both the movies and the books, because both of them seriously imply it without saying it's true. Here's my take on it.

* * *

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

Jane turned her head minimally, her bright eyes half-lidded. "Do not talk like that. He will know."

"Does that matter? He looks at you — stares at you," Alec replied.

"He has the right," she said softly.

"He doesn't," he replied sullenly, knowing better but not caring — not while they were alone. When they were alone, they could behave as they wished.

She propped herself up on her elbow, holding her head in her hand. "Does it make any difference?" she asked.

"He kisses you — in front of me."

She cast her eyes downward. "He kisses the other women, too."

"Not like he does you," Alec pressed, shifting on his back and staring at the ceiling. "He lingers. Sulpicia sees it just as much as I do — and hates it just as much as I do."

"Sulpicia is insane — she believes everybody wants her husband."

"But does not think her husband desires them as well — except you."

Jane was silent for a moment. "He doesn't want me… not like that."

He didn't reply this time. She sighed, and moved to lay across his chest, her head tucked near his throat. "It means nothing — at least, it means nothing to me. So it should not matter."

"Yes, it does," he insisted. "He might try to take you. Chelsea is clever."

She laughed — it was musical. "He would not — Sulpicia would see to it that he didn't."

He pulled her closer. "_I_ would see to it that he didn't," he murmured, running his fingertips down her back.

"Don't say that," she said, tilting her head up and bumping his chin. "You know he doesn't approve of talk like that."

He did not answer immediately, merely let himself be lost in her eyes — the change had not affected their depth and their love for him. He couldn't help it — he kissed her, and hard.

"Let him disapprove," he hissed in her ear, breaking away from her mouth. She moved against him, those small, talented hands gripping his backside and yanking him forward. "He knows what we could do — and why we stay."

She pushed now, and he soon found himself pinned beneath her, her thighs squeezing hard. "Insubordination, my love," she purred. "He would not approve of that, either."

"Then put me in my place," he grinned, jumping when she ground her bottom against his groin.

"Oh?" she said, and there was that smile — that sly, smug smile he loved so much. He loved to see her give it to her victims, and he loved it even more when she turned it upon him. He trailed his hands up and grabbed her waist, gripping tightly and waiting — waiting for her to give him what he so wanted.

He screamed, his back arching as he thrust within her as pain — agonizing, burning, glorious _pain_ shot through him, ignited him, coursed through his veins. He heard her, heard her telling him to scream, and scream he did — he was being burned alive, burned in his bed, burned by the angel astride him.

Suddenly she was moving — and the pain waned and intensified over and over again as she rocked, creating that delicious friction that would soon bring them both to climax.

He managed to open his eyes again and could see her through that red, flashing haze — and she stared back, her eyes burning like the rest of him, her lips parted, her hair cascading about her shoulders. Her mouth curled into a vicious grin, her teeth sharp and gleaming, and then her eyes widened and the fire blazed higher, whiter, and he screamed and _screamed _—

He clawed at her hips, her legs, her breasts, jerking and letting the agony twist up with the ecstasy, the pleasure entwining with the pain until he could no longer tell which was which, where one ended and the other began. He barely heard her own gasps as she thrust back, her nails raking up and down his chest, the wounds and marks left healing as quickly as they appeared.

It did not last long — it never lasted long when she burned him. It was simply too much for both of them. He sucked in a great, unnecessary breathe, yanking her down hard on him as he came inside her, spilling into her, giving out one last, agonized howl, even as the pain evaporated as if he'd had a bucket of ice dumped onto him. He felt her fluttering around him, her hands tight around his upper arms, and he opened his eyes to see her face — see her eyes tightly shut, her mouth open, her hips rocking fast against him as she drove herself over.

She was always so silent.

She eventually calmed, and he watched her, watched her slowly spiral down and back to him. Her features relaxed, her panting stopped—and her beautiful eyes opened again.

She smiled. "Are you in your place, my dear?" she breathed.

"For now," he answered, caressing her gently. He gazed up at her, wondrous as always. "I love you."

She leaned down to kiss him. "As I you. And _only_ you."

His heart soared at her words as he held her tight, kissing her back, his hand tangling in her soft hair, moaning into her mouth as she shifted over him, driving him forward again, forward and into another frenzy —

"Aro wants to see you. And it's important."

They froze.

Jane slowly pushed herself up, her features arranging themselves into a business-like manner. "Thank you, Felix," she said in clipped tones.

Felix hesitated in the doorway, his lip curled. "You two are disgusting," he muttered.

Jane's eyes narrowed. "No more so than you and Demetri," she shot back.

Felix glared. "That's different."

Alec sat up as Jane swung nimbly off of him, not bothering to hide her nakedness. "It is when you know what lengths you two went so you could have each other," he said slyly, rising from the bed as well and giving Felix a nasty grin.

Felix opened his mouth in fury — probably to deny for the thousandth time that he'd murdered Demetri's human wife for him before biting the man in question so they could be together — but Jane cut him off. "Tell Aro we will be there shortly. _Leave_, before I give you further incentive," she said sharply, not bothering to look away from her wardrobe.

Felix did leave, but not without shooting Alec one last snarl. Alec ignored him, moving to stand beside Jane and rummage through their clothes drawers. "He likes to think only Aro knows about that," he smirked.

"I don't see why they try to keep it a secret," Jane said. "It's not like any of us would care."

"Ah, but he does. So I suppose that is the entire point," he replied, sliding on his pants even as she slipped into her own. He handed her her robe after he buttoned up his shirt.

"Either way, he is going to be in a foul temper for weeks now," she said, smoothing her hair.

"Let him," Alec shrugged, tugging his jacket on. "He can't do anything about it."

She giggled, and then reached for his hand as they made their way to the antechamber where Aro awaited them, taking their time and walking slowly as if they were humans, enjoying each other's company.

Both were somber and respectful by the time they reached their Master, their own hands firmly by their sides. "Ah, Jane," he purred, gliding over to greet her. Alec stared hard at them both as he took her face in his hands and kissed her, but released her quickly enough. He suppressed a smile — he knew what Aro just saw. _Let that serve as a reminder_, he thought to himself.

Aro turned to him. "And Alec," he said, unpleasant knowledge in his eyes. Alec gave a differential nod as Aro floated back to Caius.

"Felix said it was urgent," Jane prompted, following him.

"Yes, my dear — we appear to have a… situation. There is a vampire who intends to make a scene in the square today. I've sent Felix and Demetri already, as you did not arrive immediately." The pause was infinitesimal. "They should be enough to take care of the problem, but I would like you to join them. He is part of a larger coven — they may try to stop him, or even us. Be a dear and make sure things stay under control — and don't take too long. Heidi is collecting lunch," Aro said lightly, going to stand beside Sulpicia and Renata.

"Yes, Master," Jane said, curtsying. She hesitated for a millisecond, and then turned to Alec. "Walk me out?"

Alec smiled warmly. "Of course." He took her hand as they strolled leisurely out, ignoring the looks from most of the congregation.

"We've been here for well over five hundred years," Alec whispered. "And yet they still look at us like that."

"Some things do not change," she replied, pulling open the doors. Both of their expressions hardened the moment Gianna looked up.

"Jane, Alec," she said serenely, standing automatically as they appeared.

Jane did not bother looking at her as she swept past, but Alec nodded briefly to her greeting. Once out of earshot, Jane's expression softened again.

"I am curious as to why the rogue vampire is intent on getting himself killed today," she said speculatively.

"It matters little," Alec said. "So long as it gets done without a fuss."

"He should have sent you," she replied. "You are considerably better at crowd control."

"We all know Aro favors you, Jane — and we all know why he gives you opportunities to use your talents." He snorted. "On things other than me, anyway."

Jane laughed. "He is not doing a very good job."

They reached the front doors very shortly, pausing in front of them. Jane pulled her hood over her head and her face was cast in shadow. She glanced up at her brother, smiling.

"I won't be long," she murmured.

"See that you aren't," he whispered back, brushing his hand across her throat, his fingers lingering when he reached the hollow at the base. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Clever girl."


End file.
